


Без объявления войны

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Без объявления войны

Без плана строгого отхода,  
Без объявления войны,  
Я отступила потихоньку  
В надежде, что заметишь ты.  
Все наши ссоры-расставанья  
Ты отрицала просто в крик,  
А стоило мне лишь примолкнуть -   
И обо мне забылось вмиг.  
Я очень громкая и злая -   
Я поору и замолчу,  
Общенья нашего хотела -   
Теперь вот больше не хочу.   
Я, может, ошибаюсь в чем-то,  
Да только люди так не дружат...  
Какая ж дружба если вечность  
Меж нами вороны всё кружат.  
Вороны издревле считались  
Предзнаменованьем бед.  
Ты знаешь - нет, ну и не надо!  
А дружбы все-таки тут нет.  
Я быстро прикипаю к людям,  
Мне больно, трудно отпускать.  
Но хватит. Всё. Я так устала  
С собой, с тобою воевать.  
Без объявления войны -   
Ила хотя бы окончанья, -   
Я отступила, ну а ты  
И не заметила молчанья.


End file.
